Todo empezo por una simple venganza
by Prinkcesslove
Summary: Bra la hija de vegeta es traiccionada por su novio ella busca venganza pero en el camino llega a una dimension desconosida en la cual viven ninjas y en especial alguien
1. Quiero venganza

Era un dia normal en la corporacion capsula mientras que en el cuarto de la menor de los briefs estava bra cepillandose el cabello viendose al espejo mientras piensa (porque goten esta tan distanciado de mi siempre que me ve se aleja o me ignora ,sera que ya no me ama o que encontro a una zorra) piensa mientras pone una mueca y frunce el seño pero despues cambio eso por una devil sonrisa mientras piensa (no ,deseguro es porque le tiene miedo ami padre ,si deseguro es por eso)

Bulma: hija baja a desayunar

Bra: ya voy mama (hoy ire a la casa de goten)

YA ABAJO

Bulma: hola hija

Trunks: hola hermana

Vegeta: hola princessa

Bra: hola familia *dise mientras sonreia y se sienta a desayunar*

Bulma: y que tienen planeado hacer hoy *dise mientras pone unos platos con mucha comida en la mesa y se sienta* {pues que pueden esperar de unos saiyajins jaja xD}

Trunks: Yo ire a trabajar

Bra: pero hermano hoy es domingo

Trunks: tengo muchos pendientes en la empresa por eso tengo que ir ,lo entenderas cuando trabajes en ella

Bra: aaa yo no quiero trabajar

Bulma: lo haras ,no quiero que seas como tu padre *en eso vegeta solo la mira con una mirada asesina* no me mires haci vegeta

Vegeta: hmp

Bulma: aa y tu que haras vegeta

Vegeta: yo ire a entrenar en la camara de gravedad

Bulma: Que no hay un maldito dia en el cual no entrenes *dise algo enojada la mayor de los briefs*

Vegeta: Yo entreno para no ser un debilucho *le responde tambien un poco enojado e irritado*

Bulma: no tienes remedio mono estupido

Vegeta: *vegeta murmura* maldita mujer gritona

bulma: que dijiste?

vegeta: nada

bulma: mas te vale ,y tu que aras bra

Bra: pues pensaba ir a casa de pan (mejor les digo que voy a casa de pan por que si no mi papa mata a goten)

Vegeta: y se puede saber quien te dio permiso

Bra: pero papa

Vegeta: nada de peros no iras y punto

Bra: pero papi *dise con ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia*

Vegeta: ya te dije que no

Bulma: no le agas caso a tu padre yo si te doy permiso bra ,asi que ve

Bra: gracias mami *dise para despues salir corriendo por la puerta e irse volando en direccion al monte paoz*

Vegeta: POR QUE ISISTE ESO MUJER YO DIJE QUE NO *le dise bueno mas bien le grita a bulma*

Trunks: yo me voy no los quiero escuchar discutir los veo a la tarde *dise para despues irse*

Bulma: NO ME GRITES ,y lo ise porque mis papas no estan y si trunks se va a trabajar y bra se va con pan tu y yo estaremos solos en la casa *dise para despues asercarse a vegeta y cuando estava lo sufisientemente serca le dise al oido con una voz sensual* y que dises mi principe

Vegeta: pues que creo q hoy no entrenare en la camara de gravedad si no que entrenare aqui en la sala *dise con una media sonrisa ,para despues avalanzarse a bulma y tirarla en el sillon*

Bulma: por mi no hay problema *dise para despues besar a vegeta el cual le empiesa a quitar la camisa mientras le acaricia la pierna* {en este cap. No va a ver lemon asi que los pervertidos no estaran tan felizes jaja xD}

MIENTRAS QUE CON BRA

Bra iva volando hasta que diviso el monte paoz y cuando logro ver la casa de goten aterrizo y toco la puerta ,la cual abrio milk

Milk: hola bra ,balla has crecido mucho mirate ya eres toda una señorita

Bra: Gracias milk ,pues queria saber si goten esta aqui

Milk: pues goten acaba de irse al parque a una cita con pares

Bra: a una cita con pares? (que ase mi goten con esa maldita perra)

Milk: si

Bra: aaaa gracias milk adios *dise para despues salir volando en direccion al parque*

Milk: que le pasara ,por que se abra puesto asi cuando le dije que fue a una cita con pares *milk empeso a pensar y se le vino a la mente una sola cosa* sera que la hija de bulma se abra enamorado de goten

Bra iva volando mientras maldecia a pares

Bra: aaaa esa maldita hija de puta ,que ase MI goten con esa perra aaa *unos minutos pasaron en los cuales la pequeña brief maldecia a pares ,cuando logro ver el parque y aterrizo ,empeso a buscar a goten y cuando lo vio no lo podia creer su goten estaba besandose con pares ,bra con el corazon echo trizas se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar de que hablaban*

Pares: mi amor ya sacale el dinero a esa niña es que no soporto compartirte con ella

Goten: veras que muy pronto le sacare mucho dinero y nos iremos los dos juntos muy lejos de aqui

Pares: esta bien goten pero haslo rapido (aaa que ya le sace el dinero a esa chiquilla es que a el ya no lo soporto ,cuando me de el dinero me ire yo sola de aqui)

Goten: lo intentare *dise para despues besarla nuevamente*

Despues de escuchar eso bra corrio y despues salio volando a toda velocidad sin ningun rumbo mientras lloraba descomsoladamente

Bra: por que me pasa esto ami ,yo...yo lo amaba y el...el solo me utilizo el solo queria mi dinero *bra se empeso a limpiar las lagrimas y despues fruncio el seño* pero todo ese amor que le tuve ahora es odio ,te odio son goten y me vengare de ti ,aunque tambien me vengare de esa maldita zorra de pares *dise mientras aprieta los puños y se va volando en direccion a la corporacion capsula*

Continuara...


	2. La maquina Interdimencional

Cuando Bra llega ala corporacion lo primero que ase es irse corriendo a su habitacion

Bra: que are para vegarme de esos dos ,no puedo pelear contra ellos ,no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ,aaaaah en momentos como estos pienso que es mejor entrenar que estudiar *en es momento alguien toca la puerta*

Bra: quien?

Bulma: soy yo hija ,puedo pasar?

Bra: pasa

En eso bulma entra con un aparato en sus manos

Bra: que es eso mama?

Bulma: es mi nuevo experimento *dise mientras lo pone en el escritorio que tenia bra en un rincon de su cuarto ,para despues sentarse en una orilla de la cama*

Bra: y por que lo trajiste a mi cuarto?

Bulma: quiero que lo cuides aqui

Bra: y por que no lo dejas en tu laboratorio mama ,aya estara mas seguro que aqui

Bulma: no quiero que tu abuelo sepa de este experimento asi que mejor lo dejo aqui

Bra: y por que no quieres que lo sepa

Bulma: mira hija este es un experimento el cual tu abuelo habia creado los planos pero el nunca pudo hacerlo funcionar y como el cumpleaños de tu abuelo es pronto quiero regalarle el experimento

Bra: y que ase eso *dise mientras apunta al experimento*

Bulma: es un portal interdimencional

Bra: un portal inermencional?

Bulma: interdimencional *dise ya algo irritada*

Bra: ok pero todavia no me respondes, que ase?

Bulma se levanta y toma en experimento y lo lleva hasta la cama y lo pone ensima de ella

Bulma: esto te lleva a otras dimenciones

Bra: Encerio?

Bulma: si

Bra: como a cuales

Bulma: no tengo idea ,pero mira que hora es tengo que hacer de cenar ,hija te encargo el experimento cuidalo *dise para despues salir corriendo*

Bra: ya que *despues de decir eso se levanta ,toma el experimento y lo mete dentro de uno de sus cajones y despues se avienta a su cama* aaaaa mmmm ahora que lo pienso a pares le puedo dar una palisa pero a goten no

Bulma: hija hablale a tu padre para que venga a cenar

Bra: ya voy mama *despues de eso bra va camino a la camara de gravedad y cuando llega toca la puerta ,despues de unos minutos la compuerta se abre y se logra ver a vegeta*

Vegeta: Que quieres

Bra: dise mama que ya vallas a cenar

Vegeta: esta bien *dise para despues salir ,cerrar la compuerta y entrar a la corporacion*

Despues de que la familia briefs cenara ,bra salio de la corporacion sin permiso y fue volando hacia la casa de pares ,cuando llego la vio en su habitacion y entro

Bra: miren a quien tenemos aqui

Pares voltea algo asustada y ve a bra

Pares intenta hablar pero sentia miedo y cuando logro hablar tartamudeaba

Pares: Que...as...ases...aq...aqui

Bra: solo queria venir a visitarte *dise con una sonrisa que en ves de dar ternura a cualquiera le daria miedo ,en ese momento era la viva imagen de vegeta*

Pares: Que...que...quieres

Bra: mi dinero

Pares: No...no ...entiendo

Bhra: no te agas la tonta ,se todo sobre que goten me engaño y decia que me amaba para sacarme dinero

Pares solo se quedo con la boca abierta pero despues respondio

Pares: el...te...lo...lo..dijo

Bra: yo los escuche a los dos hablar de eso hoy en la tarde cuando estavan en el parque maldita *dise ya algo molesta*

Pares intento incorporarse

Pares: bra se lo que piensas

Bra: callate ,sabes ahora no quiero mi dinero ,sabes que quiero ahora?

Pares: no...

Bra: venganza

Pares empeso a asustarse

Pares: que

Bra: lo que escuchate maldita perra ,quiero venganza {uuu esto se puso interesante jaja xD}

Pares: por...porfavor no me agas daño

Bra: que crees ,no te are caso* dise para despues volar hacia ella y darle un rodillazo en el estomago y despues con una de sus manos golpiarle la nuca ,despues de ese golpe pares callo desmayada al suelo*

Bra: no me serviste ni para el arranque *dise para despues patearla y salir volando ,mientras volaba en direccion a la corporacion planeaba como vengarze de goten por aserle eso*

Bra: podria decirle ami padre lo que me iso pero si le digo el tambien me castigara ami por no desirle sobre mi noviazgo con goten y por ser una estupida *bra empezo a pensar cuando se le vino una brillante idea a la mente* que tal si lo llamo para que venga a la corporacion mañana y cuando ente ami cuarto lo aviento a ese portal interdimencional que iso mi madre ,asi ya no vera a su querida pares jajaja *bra empeso a reirse como loca y despues de unos minutos llego a la corporacion y se recosto a dormir ya con su plan de venganza hacia goten*

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Bra empeso a despertarse y vio que su reloj marcaba las 8:30 a.m ,despues de ver el reloj la pequeña briefs se metio al baño a darse una ducha ,despues de la ducha se cambio y vio que ya eran las 9:30 en eso escucho a su madre gritarle que ya era tiempo del desayuno cuando llego abajo todo transcurrio como un desayuno normal y subio corriendo hacia su cuarto cuando termino

Bra: Que bien que hoy no tengo clases asi podre poner mi plan en marcha *despues de desir eso toma su celular y marca el numero de goten*

-llamada telefonica-

Goten: Hola

Bra: hola goten soy yo bra

Goten: aa hola amor que nesesitas

Bra: queria saber si puedes venir hoy a la corporacion para hablar

Goten: claro a que horas quieres que valla

Bra: Que tal a las 2:30 p.m

Goten: Claro por mi no hay problema

Bra: Genial ,bueno chau goten

Goten: adios bra

-fin de llamada telefonica-

Bra: muy bien ya son las 10:15 ,tengo 4 horas y 15 minutos aproximadamente para que llege goten asi que primero lo primero ,tengo que ver como funciona esa maquina *dise mientras va hacia el cajon donde esta el experimento y lo saca* mmmm como funcionara

Despues de 2 horas bra supo como funcionaba la maquina a la perfeccion

Bra: bien ya solo faltan 2 horas y 15 minutos para que llege goten ,mmmm hay que probar si funciona *dise para despues colocar el experimento en el piso y prenderlo ,cuando lo prendio pudo ver un portal de muchos colores*

Entonces bulma sin tocar y sin previo abiso abre la puerta la cual empujo a bra hacia el portal y cuando bra entro el portal se cerro y la maquina exploto, en eso llegan corriendo

vegeta y trunks Vegeta ve todo el desastre que avia en la habitacion de bra al igual que trunks

Vegeta: pero que demonios paso aqui mujer

De la nada bulma se tiro de rodillas y empeso a llorar sin consuelo

Trunks: pero que te pasa mama

Bulma: es que...yo...,yo entre sin tocar a...a la habitacion de bra y...y cuando abri la puerta empuje a bra hacia...hacia

Vegeta: la empujaste hacia que mujer

Bulma: hacia un portal *dise para despues empezar a llorar otra vez*

Vegeta\Trunks: un portal?

Vegeta: y que demonios hacia un portal en la habitacion de mi princessa

Bulma: es...es que yo invente una maquina que te lleva a otras dimensiones y le...le pidi a bra que lo cuidara y deseguro ella...ella lo prendio y pues cuando entre la empuje

Trunks: mama ,hacia cual dimension te lleva ese portal

Bulma: no...no...no lose

Vegeta: bulma puedes fabricar otra de esas maquinas

Bulma: si pero...pero en esa dure aproximadamente 1 año para fabricarla

Vegeta: ese es mucho tiempo ,bra no puede sobrevivir sola

Trunks: tranquilizate papa ,mama yo te ayudare a fabricar la maquina si

Bulma: claro

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA OTRA DIMENSION

ivan caminando unos chicos en eso ven a una chica tirada y corren a auxiliarla

Continuara...

¿Quienes seran esos chicos? ¿Que pasara con bra? ¿Podra bulma fabricar otra maquina? ¿Que ara vegeta cuando vea a goten merodear su casa? ¿Que clase de mundo sera ese? ¿Que clase de personas viviran ahi? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas?

Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo jajaja xD y porfavor dejen rewies para saber si les gusto y asi continuar ^-^


	3. Donde estoy?

EN LA DIMESION QUE CAYO BRA Deidara: mira tobi

Tobi: quien sera ella deidara sempai

Deidara: yo que se ,pero ay que llevarla a la akatsuki cueva

Tobi carga a bra en brazos y la observa durante un tiempo ,la hubiera observado aun mas a no ser por que

Deidara: deja de verla y vamonos

Despues de eso los dos van brincando de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a la akatsuki cueva ,cuando llegaron lo primero que hiciero es ir a la oficina de Pein el Lider

Deidara: lider nos encontramos a esta chica tirada en el bosque

Pein: y por que la trajeron aqui

Deidara: pense que podria ser uno de los nuestros

Pein: mira mañana aremos un entrenamiento con ella ,si es fuerte se unira a akatsuki pero si no...

Tobi: pero si no que lider

Pein: la mataremos

Deidara y tobi tragaron en seco ellos no querian que pein le isiera daño a la chica

Pein: llevenla a la habitacion de konan

Deidara\Tobi: Hai

EN LA DIMENSION DRAGON BALL

Goten estaba en camino a la corporacion pero detuvo su paso al escuchar su celular y lo contesto

-llamada telefonica-

Goten: hola

Trunks: goten soy yo trunks

Goten: a hola trunks que nesesitas amigo

Trunks: intente llamarle a tu hermano gohan pero no responde ,queria desirte que si tu podrias localizarlo y desirle que venga a la corporacion rapido

Goten: por que ,que pasa

Trunks: solo trai a gohan y aca les explicamos vale

Goten: vale

Trunks: bueno chau

Goten: adios

-fin de llamada telefonica-

Despues de eso goten se va corriendo a un lugar donde no avia personas y sale volando en direccion a la casa de gohan

Goten: que estara pasando

EN LA DIMENSION DE NARUTO

Bra despues de unas horas empiesa a despertar y cuando logra ver donde esta se queda viendo a todas partes ya que ese lugar definitivamente no era su habitacion ,en eso escucha como alguien entra y ella voltea a ver de quien se trata

?: veo que lla despertaste

Bra: si , donde...donde estoy

?: estas en la akatsuki cueva

Bra: esta...esta bien y tu...tu quien eres

konan: mi nombre es konan y el tuyo

Bra: soy bra...bra briefs mucho gusto konan

konan: el gusto es mio

Bra: como...como llege aqui

Konan: pues deidara y tobi te encontraron tirada en el bosque y te trajeron aqui

Bra:...

Konan: puedo hacerte una pregunta {pues ya se la iso jajaja xD}

Bra: si

Konan: sabes pelear

Bra: mi padre me enseño solamente lo basico

konan: pues espero que seas buena por que el lider dijo que si eras fuerte te unirias a nuestra organizacion akatsuki ,pero si eres debil el...

Bra: el que *dise algo preocupada*

Konan: el te matara

Bra: Que

Konan: lo que escuchaste ,bueno y dime tienes hambre

Bra: pues...pues si *dise con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas*

Konan: no te averguenzes ,vamos a la cocina a darte de comer pero antes *dise mientras ve que su ropa esta suicia* {pues si despues de la caida}

Bra: que

Konan: mmm creo que te dare algo mio *dise mientras camina hasta su closet y saca una ropa igual a la suya y unos zapatos tambien solo que no le dio la capa ya que todavia no nombraban a la chica un akatsuki* toma pontelo te espero afuera *dise para despues salir y cerrar la puerta*

Bra empezo a cambiarse y cuando termino salio y fue junto con konan hacia la cocina ,cuando llegaron konan le preparo algo a bra y se sentaron ,mientras que bra comia konan la observava

Konan: bra cuantos años tienes?

Bra: tengo 18 *dise para despues dar otro bocado a la comida*

konan: dime de donde eres

Bra: pues si te lo digo no vas a creerme

Konan: por que lo dises

Bra: es que es algo muy dificil de creer {Dificil De Creer por sergio sepulveda jaja ok no xD}

Konan: solo dime *dise mientras le muestra una sonrisa*

Bra: pues... *en eso llegan tobi y deidara a la cocina*

Tobi: mire deidara sempai ,es la chica que trajimos

Deidara: si ya lose *dise para despues asercarse a bra* mucho gusto soy deidara y ese tonto que ves ai *dise mientras apunta a tobi* es tobi

Bra: mucho gusto yo soy bra briefs

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico *dise mientras corre en circulos ,lo cual irrita a deidara y ase reir a bra*

Deidara: katsu *despues de eso tobi sale volando por el techo* ese estupido me irrita tanto

Bra: jaja yo creo que es divertido

Deidara solo le sonrie mientras piensa que bra es hermosa

En eso llega pein

Pein: tu niña *dise mientras apunta a bra* mañana nos mostraras que tan fuerte eres y lo fuerte que seas decidira si vives o mueres

Bra solo se asusto y asintio con la cabeza

Pein: bueno ya es noche coman y ballan a dormir y konan que la chica duerma contigo

Konan: claro pein ,ya terminaste bra

Bra: si *en eso konan toma los platos los lava y le dice a bra que la acompañe ,ya en el cuarto de konan*

Konan: toma *dise mientras le da un camison negro*

Bra: gracias ,aaa el siempre es asi

Konan: si ,pein es todo un aguafiestas

Bra: cuantos integrantes hay en akatsuki

Konan: bueno somos 9 Pein ,Hidan ,Kakuzu ,Zetsu ,Tobi ,Deidara ,Itachi ,Kisame y Yo ,etamos 10 pero murio sasori ,descansa mañana sera un largo dia

Bra: hai ,descansa tambien

EN LA DIMENSION DRAGON BALL

Ya estaban goten y gohan en la corporacion capsula

Bulma: gracias por venir

Gohan: para que nos nesesitas bulma

Bulma: en realidad solo te nesesito ati y a trunks

Gohan: y por que nos nesesitas

Despues de que bulma les explicara lo susedido a gohan y a goten

Goten: entonces bra esta en otra dimension

Bulma: si ,so me ayudaras gohan

Gohan: claro que te ayudare ,bra podria estar en peligro

Bulma: gracias

Gohan: no es nada

Goten: bueno yo me tengo que ir adios

Bulma\Gohan: adios Goten fue caminando hasta casa de pares y cuando llego toco la puerta Pares: hola goten ,pasa

Goten: amor ay un problema

Pares: cual (deseguro la chiquilla ya fue a reclamarle)

Goten: bulma la mama de bra iso una maquina intrdimencional y por accidente bra callo en ella

Pares: eso significa que ya no le podras sacar dinero

Goten: si ,pero tranquila le saque el suficiente dinero para el viaje y vivir un año de vacaciones *dise mientras le sonrie*

Pares: y donde esta el dinero (so me da el dinero ahora ,me voy mas noche de aqui sin el)

Goten: ten aqui esta *dise mientras le da una capsula la cual al abrirla sale un maletin con mucho dinero*

Pares: que tal si mañana por la noche nos vamos juntos

Goten: claro amor ,bueno adios te amo

Pares: tambien te amo (maldito ingenuo) *despues de decir eso se despiden con un beso y goten se va*

Pares empiesa a empacar y cuando termina se va al aeropuerto

EN LA DIMENSION NARUTO

Ya era de mañana y bra estava vestida con un short corto de color negro ,unos zapatos ninjas negros y una camisa de tirantes azul oscuro y una mochilita con el equipo ninja

Pein: lista *dise mientras se pone en pose de batalla para contra ella*

Bra: lista *despues de eso empiesa la batalla*

Continuara...

¿Pares se ira sin goten?¿Bra podra ganarle a pein?¿Bra sera parte de akatsuki?¿Goten sentira algo por bra?¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas?

Veanlo en el proximo capitulo y porfavor dejen rewies para saber si les gusto y asi continuar :)


End file.
